


BirthDate

by Intrstlr



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gen, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrstlr/pseuds/Intrstlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kaneki Ken's Birthday.<br/>But it's also your first date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BirthDate

**Author's Note:**

> really idk how this stuff works because I'm new here at AO3  
> But anyway, here's a really late birthday gift to our kuroneki babbu   
> u go babbu the fandom loves you oh so much much.   
> So here's an AU where Kuro!Kaneki never meets Rize. And never turns into a ghoul

"I guess I came a little bit early, huh.." Kaneki chuckled to himself, opening his phone to check the time.

 

_December 20, 2014._

 

Today was Kaneki Ken's 19th Birthday.

 

Looking around, Kaneki leaned on the white wall and continued to watch people passing by, waiting patiently for his special date. Suddenly, there was tapping along the pavement. Somebody was running, and Kaneki could hear it so he took a peek.

 

"Kaneki-kun!~" You waved, continuing to run towards the black haired male and gave him a small hug.

 

"(Name)-chan!" Kaneki stammered, a but surprised at your entrance. You smile at him and give him a quick peck on the cheek. That sent him blushing wildly and covering his mouth from embarassment.

 

"Sooo.. Where should we go?~" You hummed and held one of his hands. Kaneki snaps out of his embarassed dilemma and smiles at you, holding your hand back as you clung to his.

 

"How about we grab some lunch?"

\------

"Wow! This restaurant serves huge parfaits!" You gawked on the menu and sat across Kaneki.

 

"Hmm, well if you want to, we could order one and share?" Kaneki looked at the menu while glancing up on you. You smiled at him and winked.

 

"Hnnn, I'll have whatever you're having. And let's split the bill, okay?" You pointed at the picture of a mango and strawberry parfait and gave off a thumbs up.

Kaneki raised an eyebrow whilst smiling.

 

"You're extra lively today, aren't you, (Name)-chan?" he commented while giggling a bit.

 

You immediately blushed and took a hold of the end of your hair while smiling bashfully.

 

"Well.. Today is my first date, actually.. Of course I'm happy.. Because you asked me out." You blushed. From the corner of your eye, you can sense Kaneki smiling gently at you, but you were a bit embarassed to look back.

 

"Its okay if I'm like this, right?"

 

Kaneki places a hand on your head and a chuckle escapes from his lip.

 

"Of course. I'm happy you accepted today's da--" Kaneki's sentence was cut off once two burger meals arrived on their table. You stared at the food and proceeded to eat in glee without even thanking for the meal.

 

"The burgers here are quite lavish and heavenly, dontcha think Kaneki-kun??" you smiled and neatly bit on the sesame bun. Kaneki looked up from his meal and nodded.

 

"Yeah, its a lot better than Big Girl's. But hey, thats where I met Hide and you" he agreed. You notice a ketchup stain on his lip and proceeded to wipe it off with a table napkin while giggling.

 

Somehow, this little date was going lighthearted, and you were happy with Kaneki being there.

\------

"Eh? A new bookstore just near the Shakujii Park?" The black haired male looked up from his phone. You tug at his sleeve and smiled.

 

"Mhm! That way, we don't have to travel all the way to Jinbocho*! If we do, we'd take up half a day just to get there anyway." You nodded and held his hand, pulling him in the process and leading him to the said bookstore. Kaneki sighed, but went along with you anyway. Maybe this bookstore date was probably a good idea. After taking a small bus ride to the said bookstore, you lead him in excitedly.

 

"C'mon! C'mon!!!" you giggled and pulled him.

 

"(N-Name)-chan!! Wait!!" Kaneki tried to slow you down.

 

You immediately went to the New Arrival section with mouth agape.

 

"Finally!! These Paulo Coelho novels are here!" Your eyes sparkled as you grabbed Japanese copies of _Adultery,_ and _Aleph_. Kaneki, on the other hand, stood next to you and looked at these western books.

 

"To be honest, all I know among these authors is Murakami Haruki, and I don't really know much about his books." Kaneki scratches the back of his head and chuckled.

 

"I'll go check the classics for a bit" He added. As he left for the classics aisle, you smirk to yourself and continued to look for your favorite books.

\-----

"Darn.. They don't have it yet.." Kaneki sighed in disappointment and stood up.

 

"Hnn, did you find what you were looking for?" you peeked at the classics section and waved a paper bag containing newly purchased books.

 

"Er, I was looking for Takatsuki Sen's 9th work. I think the bookstore doesn't have stocks of it yet." Kaneki stretched a bit and walked to you.

"Hmm, whats the title?" You tilt your head and look at the books near the aisle.

 

"Erm, " _To My Lover in the Tangerine Skies_ "." He replied and sighed. It was already getting dark, while you and him would eventually have to part soon.

  
and still, he heard no greeting from you.

  
\----

  
"(Name)-chan, I'll walk you home." Kaneki offered and held your hand just as you were about to say your goodbyes. You, on the other hand, happily agreed.

"I'm glad~. Its so gloomy and scary at this time of the night, you see.." You cling on his arm and gently placed your head on his shoulder as you walked.

  
"Yeah, I can't believe you can stand living there when you have night shifts in college." Kaneki smiled at you while you gleefully clung yourself onto his arm.

  
"Well, it was way better when we were in first year. You and Hide would walk me home after History Class, remember?" You mused, remembering the times when Kaneki and Hide were your first friends in the university until you had to split from them because of conflicting schedules.

  
\-------

  
"Erm, I guess we're here." Kaneki looked up at your apartment. You unlocked the door and went inside, but you didn't close it. Suddenly, you felt awkward and blushed, wringing your fingers and fidgeting.

  
"Kaneki-kun.." You step closer to him in a whispering manner. You hold his arm and lean slowly towards his face.  
And suddenly, a gentle kiss.

  
You kissed Kaneki Ken.

  
It was hard to know how Kaneki reacted to this because your eyes were closed, but after a split second you opened them and broke the kiss.  
He looked so flushed to his roots, stammering between breaths.

  
"H..Happy Birthday..." You look down and handed him a wrapped present.

  
Kaneki was still blushing, unconsciously touching his lips and accepted the gift with a wobbly "thank you".

  
"..Th.. Thank's for today! I really enjoyed it.. And I wish.. Erm, we would have another fun date soon." You blushed and looked at him. Immediately, Kaneki snapped back onto his senses and opened the gift. You on the other hand, hugged him and gave him another kiss on the lip before closing your apartment door.

  
Kaneki's eyes widened and his lips curled into a smile.

  
It was Takatsuki's _To My Lover in The Tangerine Skies_.

**Author's Note:**

> *Jinbocho- it's a place in Tokyo that sells lots and lots and lots of books. Most of them are antique and second hand.  
> *Shakujii Park- Its a reallyy really huge park located in the Nerima Ward AKA THE REAL 20TH WARD in Tokyo yeeha


End file.
